Deathly Rose
by Chiyozora-Mazura
Summary: Mika is the perfect prince (not really). Yuu is a thief that hates his race/clan and would do anything to have at least 5 minutes of silence.( What's kind of impossible when his best friend is Lacus.)
**A/N:** This was originally posted as the fifth chapter of Touch me but these two stories are not related.

Uhm, because I know that there are MikaYuu/YuuMika/YuuMikaYuu shippers that doesn't like how Mika is always cool and Yuu being the typical uke...I will try to make them a 'little' different. Though this is still a MikaYuu story. Mika will be a bit of pervert...and Yuu will be a sadist sometimes...

But...even my own OCs are (most of the time) OOC so I am sorry if I make Yuu or Mika annoying.

Warnings (for the whole story): OOC, failed humor, grammar mistakes...

Special thanks goes to my editor Sen. :3

Btw, I made a poll on my profile. Please vote for your ships in OnS. I am curious.

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Sanguinem, famous for its strong and wise kings (and queens). Nobody dared to start a war against this kingdom because Sanguinem had the biggest army with modern weapons.

The current king was a young good-looking man, barely 30 years old. His once bright blue eyes were bloody red but it didn't take away his beauty. His long red-brown hair reached past his shoulders, usually braided by his maids or wife.

The queen, just like the king, was very beautiful and young. Her long silver hair reached her hips and she always had it tied in a ponytail with another cute new ribbon (she didn't have the same ribbon for more than two days).

She also wore a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings that dangled from each ear, matching her crimson eyes which were full of mischief.

And to be honest...nobody was sure if the queen was a female or male.

Both queen and the king had a powerful and dangerous aura around them.

But why did they have red eyes like monsters? Simple. Because they are. And why exactly? Because of a curse from God. Their ancestors sinned so they were punished, making them turn into monsters that were forced to drink the life-force of humans in exchange for eternal lifeThis was a well-known rumour around the kingdom.

No one was sure how much of it was true. After all, nobody questioned royalty unless they wanted to die. And, unfortunately, dead people can't talk.

The only one normal looking person in the royal family was the son of the king. He didn't have red eyes but blue eyes just like his father had (before his father came to the age where the curse affected him).

Mikaela. There was no one who didn't know the prince's name. He was everyone's hope because he was nice and friendly to all no matter what their rank was. He treated them equally.

Without a doubt, he must have had a happy life, void of any dark moments. Or so they thought...

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _What do you wish for? What do you want? An eternal life? Money? Beautiful women? Luck? **Or...**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Mikaela-sama? Are you here?" A middle aged servant peeked behind a bush and found the person he was looking for.

"Leave me alone..." Mika wiped away all the tears that escaped from his eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss but death is a part of mortal's life. Their time in this world is limited." the servant said solemnly, moving to help up the 12 years old prince.

Only after that did he notice that Mika was still holding the dead body of a rabbit. Though its body was already cold, Mika was trying to warm up the pet with his own body. Even for the older servant it was a heartbreaking sight.

"Bunny was my first friend...he promised to stay with me...yet...he left me alone." Mika hiccuped, not caring that he was showing weakness in front of his servant. Usually, he kept distance from everyone and had a mask of cheerfulness. But right now he wasn't in the mood to (fakely) smile.

"Prince, if you want we can buy you a new one. A younger rabbit that will stay with you longer than this one." his hand reached out to touch Mika's shoulder but it was angrily slapped away, as Mika glared at the servant.

"But not long enough." the prince said with a sad tone. "I don't need any other pet."

Mika tightened his hug around the dead bunny and decided that the least he could do for his little friend was to bury him and make him a grave with the help of his loyal servant.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Mika sat behind a black piano with golden ornaments, playing a sad and slow song. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at his music teacher. She was starting to doze off. Perfect.

After playing two more songs, the teacher was completely dead to the world, letting Mika be able to sneak out.

He even sneaked out of the castle without being caught by all the guards and knights. This day was both lucky and unlucky. Mika could only hope that the day won't turn for worse.

He wanted to stop thinking about the empty black eyes and the motionless body of his pet. He needed some entertainment, but the option of ordering his sevants to do something fun was out.

Last time they tried to lighten his mood, one of his servants almost died.

He still didn't understand how could he be entertained by watching his strongest servant fight with a lion or a clown. Actually, to be honest, the latter was quite amusing...

But in the end he felt kind of embarrassed for his servant after he got beaten up by the clown...

Who would have thought that a banana can be used as a weapon?

On that day, Mika learnt that fruits can be scary weapons if used in the hands of clowns.

...

..

.

 _'It can't be...he couldn't have come back to fulfill his his promise!...B-but I am sure that I saw him...'_ Mika thought frantically, his blonde hair a mess full with dirt, leaves and small branches.

He didn't have time to wonder how had he ended up in this situation. He just saw very familiar bunny ears disappearing behind a bush where Mika was hiding not long ago. Without thinking, he ran as fast as he could into the forest, following his supposedly dead pet.

 _'Maybe a miracle happened?'_

A flame of hope bloomed in Mika's chest.

He caught another glimpse of black fur and forced his tired body to move faster. Soon, he noticed that he was already out of the forest and a few meters away from him were houses that belonged to servants along with other peasants that served under his family.

 ***creak***

He instantly reacted to the sound, which was of a wooden door being opened. It came from the nearest house that looked as if it was abandoned long time ago, seeing the unattended grass and weeds around the house.

"Hello?" Mika hesitated in front of the half open doors. When no one answered him, he went inside. Now that he was inside the house, he could clearly say that nobody lived there anymore. The rooms were messy and everywhere was dust.

He then jumped in surprise when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like someone knocked down some pots and plates. For a second, Mika thought he heard a male voice cursing, but because of all the noise, he wasn't sure if he heard right.

There was still a possibilty that someone lives there. A really messy one.

Although, when he peeked in the kitchen he didn't see anyone.

"?" sapphire blue eyes searched for the culprit of the noise.

He felt like his heart stopped when his eyes landed on a fluffy and all too familiar rabbit tail. The pure white tail was contrasting with the rabbit's body which was covered with black fur. The prince couldn't stop himself and jumped at the poor animal that was surrounded by kitchen supplies.

But then it happened. When he clasped the rabbit into his arms, it was as if a mirror with the image of his pet shattered right in front of him. Because instead of having an animal in his arms...there was a boy. He looked to be the same age as Mika, maybe only slightly younger.

Mika was in a daze, not realizing that the black haired male was shouting something at him in a language that he didn't understand. Only after gazing into the forest green eyes of the boy, did he perceive three strong emotions in them. Anger, confusion and...was it embarrassment?

It took Mika two long minutes of staring to notice one important thing. Something that made him understand the embarrassment of the boy on his lap.

Mika's hands...were squeezing two very soft cheeks. Butt cheeks. And for some reason he couldn't stop.

 _Oh, well._


End file.
